beautiful
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: Misa has always been enamoured with beautiful things. Misa/Light, genderbending, femmeslash.


_**beautiful**_

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

**Warning(s)**: female Light, semi-graphic descriptions of lesbian sex. Badly edited? I do proofread, but I can't go through this fifty million times, mind you. Oh, if you're expecting a PWP, this isn't one: it's more Misa introspective than anything else.

**A/N**: This isn't perfect. Or even good. Rather unfinished, even. I just can't get around to writing a punchline for this. All criticism accepted.

...

_(love at first glance)_

When Misa first sets her eyes on Light, she feels a rush of delight creeping up her spine; Light, with her immaculately groomed hair, nails and fashionable yet undeniably elegant outfit, is the very definition of a perfect young lady.

She's special and Misa wants her – every bit of her.

Yes, she's got the "it" - it's all there in her fancy black pumps, her beautifully embroidered white blouse and tastefully fitted black skirt that sways to and fro as Light, with the grace of a feline, walks across the street.

Yes, the way she swings her hips back and forth and holds her head high reveals that Light is a woman who knows how to attract people's attention; she's proud, but it's warranted pride – the sort of pride that comes naturally to the talented, righteous and beautiful.

So this is Kira, Misa thinks as she licks her lower lip and tucks a stray strand of (fake) black hair behind her head. She can't wait to make Light's acquaintance. Yes, indeed, she's never been more eager to meet someone.

_(you're the most beautiful of us all)_

Up close, Light is even more beautiful, Misa decides. Her eyes burn with a bright, fervid kind of intelligence that Misa can only feel enthralled by, but more than the intelligence, it's the ambition that thrills her. Yes, _this_ is definitely Kira, but more than that this is a woman who wants to rise to the top and will make it because she'll never give up.

Light is eyeing her suspiciously, even with a hint of disgust; the slight stiffness in her posture and the way she's tightening her lips reveal this, but Misa can't blame her – she did show up here uninvited, after all. Of course, only an idiot would assume that this would lead to being welcomed with open arms. And Misa, though, a bit absent-minded, is not as much of a simpleton as people assume her to be. No, she isn't a genius and never will be, but she can and will play on the enchanted flute and make the monster sleep if she must.

So, she can understand Light's anger and suspicion.

Also, it's kind of cute; Misa has always liked messing with things too proper. There's a certain sense of fun in bringing disorder into order, sweeping with chaos over perfectly symmetrical harmony -

- because the mess that remains behind is a glorious heap of destruction and beauty.

And she wants to drive Light over the edge; she wants to break that mask of calmness and make Light's beautiful eyes flicker with desire for _her_.

_(And our bodies become one)_

From the get go, Misa knew that she would never make Light fall in love with her, but she doesn't want that. Because she's not a simpleton and so much wiser than she looks, Misa knows that love isn't something you can force. Maybe, in a fairy tale, you could - by biting into a poisoned apple and letting yourself fall into a deep slumber - wake up and find yourself in the arms of a beloved.

But not here, not in this world of quickly fading glitter: here you can fall into a deep sleep and wait for centuries. So, Misa, who doesn't want to be a rotting corpse, is happy with what she gets.

Even if it's only Light's body – without her heart and soul.

Yet, as Misa leaves a trail of kisses on Light's soft neck and gives her even softer, full breast a squeeze and feels a nipple harden under her sweaty palm, it's enough, she thinks. Perhaps, not more than enough, but – just like a sip of cold water in a scorching hot desert – it's temporarily more than enough to suspend her senses and make her feel like she's in heaven.

Because, for the time being, Light – though she tries her hardest to hide it – is gasping under Misa's touch; her hips buckle as Misa's hands roam over her flat belly teasingly and a gasp escapes Light's mouth as Misa's tongue circles her already hardened nipple. Misa takes her time, just teasing, but Light is getting more insistent and, when the gasps grow louder, Misa finally gives in and takes the nipple into her mouth.

Oh yes, for now, it doesn't matter that Light doesn't love, doesn't even want her, for no one else gets to see the oh so perfect Light like this. No one but Misa.

...**_  
_**


End file.
